Aliké Boggan
Alike Boggan (born June 13, 1979 in Berkeley, California) is an African-American Model, Fashion Designer, and Fitness expert. In the Game Show World, she is best known for being Briefcase Model #20 on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. She was also a contestant on a 2002 episode of the GSN original series Friend or Foe. Alike grew up in Berkeley, California and comes from a big family. She has three brothers and a slew of aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews and cousins from all over the world. Even though she is a California native, Boggan is enthralled with the East Coast, especially New York City, which is one of her favorite places to visit. Alike enjoys loves shopping, reading, enjoying outdoor and sports activities, dancing, attending cultural events, traveling, organizing a concept reference book, and spending time with family and friends. Some future and unknown celebrities get their start as contestants on a Game Show, as that were the case for Wheel of Fortune hostess Vanna White, who was a contestant on The Price is Right back in 1980 and comedienne and future talk show host Jenny Jones, who was a contestant on Match Game and Press Your Luck in the 1980s, that was the same case for Alike as well. She appeared as a contestant on the GSN original series Friend or Foe in 2002, making it all the way to the end game where she snatched away all the prize money from her opponent by going "Foe". In late 2005, Alike received an opportunity of a lifetime. She landed a gig as one of the 26 Briefcase Models on the newly NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal with a trial week run that aired during the week of December 19-23, 2005. Alike stood beside Briefcase #17 for the series premiere episode only and was replaced by Kasie Head for the remaining four shows. Alike did however return to the Deal or No Deal stage when the show returned as a primetime regular in February 2006. During the first season, she stood beside Briefcase #18 and then from the second season to it's end in 2009, she moved over to Briefcase #20 (switching cases with Marisa Petroro). In Season five, she will be replaced by Amanza Smith (who previously held Briefcase #19 in Season four). Today, Alike continues her passion for modeling and fashion. She is also an active member of her church and creating non-profit organizations supporting underprivileged youth. She is also hard at work at staying healthy and fit. She teamed up with fellow Briefcase Models Patricia Kara and Pilar Lastra for a DVD Fitness video titled Fast Fitness and also sat down with Kara for an episode of her web series Dish with Trish where she talks openly about her future goals and accomplishments as well as promoting her Fashion line. Gallery alike-boggan.jpg alike_006.jpg alike_001.jpg Alike_017.jpg Videos DISH WITH TRISH Alike Boggan|Alike with fellow DOND model Patricia Kara on her web series "Dish with Trish" Category:Models